Revelation
by yourfallenangelforever
Summary: The motel scene from Hush Hush... but from Patch's POV! My first ever fanfic... I hope you enjoy!


**_One of my favourite scenes from Hush Hush #1 is of course the motel scene when things get a bit heated for Nora and Patch. You know what it was like from Nora's POV, but ever wondered what Patch was thinking? And with that, I bring you "Revelation", my first ever fanfic!_**

Around twenty minutes later, Nora and I arrived at the motel. I wasn't tired at all – the perks of being a fallen angel, but Nora was panting hard. _Time to work on some cardio, Angel._

We hadn't spoken the whole trip, which made me a bit nervous. Wait – me, Patch, nervous? It made me nervous just thinking about why I was nervous. I had never felt this way in my entire life. It was Nora. I didn't know what to expect from her and that was putting me on edge. I knew she was attracted to me just the same way I was to her – but she just wouldn't admit it and I was hell-bent on getting her to respond to me today. That was plan of this motel trip, anyway.

The door chimed as we walked, soaked, into the motel. Nora was shivering, but I didn't feel a thing. I guess normal humans would feel cold in this weather, but I felt nothing. I had to sacrifice Nora to ever feel, I thought, my thoughts darkening. Something I would never do, I resolved.

The door clerk stood up abruptly, dusting Cheetos crumbs off his lap. I read into his thoughts.

 _This late at night….And it's pouring…. I bet they're running away from… parents? Oh… feisty._

His thoughts then turned to Nora.

 _Oh, now there's a sight to see. Smokin' hot, this one is... I wonder what they'll be doing tonight…_

I cut off his thoughts angrily. No one touches my Angel, not even in their thoughts. I had an overwhelming desire to grab his scrawny neck and make sure he would never be thinking such thoughts again, but I resisted. Just.

I glared at him and he nervously started to ramble.

"What'll it be?" "Just the two of you tonight?"

"We n-n-need to borrow your phone," Nora chattered. I nearly smiled. My stubborn Angel. She was desperately trying to get out of staying in a motel with me, no matter how much she _did_ want it. But she wasn't going to get anywhere in this weather.

"No can do. Lines are down. Blame the storm." Came the predictable answer.

"What do y-you mean the l-lines are d-down? Do you have a cell?" Nora stubbornly insisted.

The only thing Nora needed was a hot shower. The clerk turned to me, obviously not getting anywhere.

I smirked.

"She wants a nonsmoking room," I said, bracing myself for Nora's furious death glares.

She swiveled towards me. _Are you insane?_ She mouthed angrily, her eyes shooting lightning bolts at me.

The clerk tapped a few keys on his computer. "Looks like we've got… hang on… Bingo! A nonsmoking king."

 _Perfect_ , I thought. "We'll take it," I responded. I looked at Nora, and at her furious and indignant expression, I nearly smiled. This girl was going to be the death of me. I meant it almost literally.

Just then, the light overhead blinked out, plunging the lobby into darkness. I imagined how mad Nora would be now. For a moment, we were all silent, then the clerk fumbled around and clicked on an industrial-size flashlight.

"I was a Boy Scout," he said. "Back in the day. 'Be prepared." His thoughts turned to his Boy Scout days, and I tuned out.

"Then you m-must have a cell phone?" Nora said.

This time, I barely contained my laughter. She really was so stubborn. Either that, or she really didn't want to spend time alone with me. Definitely her trust issues. But I was working to change that tonight.

"I did. Until I couldn't pay the bill anymore." He drew his shoulders up. "What can I say, my mom's cheap."

I snuck a look at Nora. She looked extremely anxious, chewing on her bottom lip again. Her firey hair was drenched in the rain, and my black t-shirt was clinging to her in all the right places. I could barely take me eyes off her.

"How do you want to pay?" the desk clerk asked.

"Cash," I replied. I still had around $300 from pool earlier this evening.

The desk clerk chuckled, nodding.

"It's a popular form of payment here." He leaned in closer, as if he was telling us an important secret. The only secret I wanted to know was how to break down Nora's walls.

"We get a lot of folks who don't want their extracurricular activities traced, if you know what I mean."

I nearly strangled the clerk. Nora looked even more uncomfortable then before, chewing even more furiously on her lip. In a Nora-way, it was cute.

"This is crazy," she whispered to me.

I nearly smiled again. "I'm crazy." True fact. "About you. Even more true.

"How much for the flashlight?" I asked the clerk.

He reached below the desk. "I've got something even better: survival-size candles," he placed two candles in front of us, and lit one. "They're on the house, no extra charge. Put one…" I tuned out, looking at Nora. Definitely nervous, especially next to me.

After I thought he had finished talking, I managed a curt 'Thanks', before taking her elbow and walking her down the hall before she could run away.

Room 106 wasn't bad. I bolted the door after us and lit the candles. I lifted up my dear baseball cap and shook out my wet hair.

I looked at Nora. She looked super uncomfortable, standing in the room, chattering uncontrollably.

"You need a hot shower," I said, ducking into the bathroom. "Looks like bar soap and two towels."

She tilted her chin up, trying to maintain her dignity. "You can't f-force me to stay here." But she was shaking, and it sounded more like a question than a statement. I told her so.

"Then ans-s-swer it." Came her chattering reply.

I smiled, a wry smile. "It's hard to concentrate on answers with you looking like that." My wet shirt clung to her body, curving in all the right places. With the candle-light, it was nearly twice as bad.

She looked down at herself, and brushed past me to the bathroom. As I heard the hot water being turned out, my thoughts drifted to what Nora was doing in there. She was fully naked, less than 10 metres away from me. I wanted so badly to join her, but I know that wasn't a good idea. I still had to get her to trust me, and with her trust issues, I had barely cracked her walls. And I was still thinking about some way to tell her. About who I was. And would she even believe me?

"Patch?" Came a whisper from the bathroom.

"Done?" I asked.

"Blow out the candle."

"Done," Typical Nora. Modest to the very end. I laughed softly.

A light went off in the bathroom, and I could tell Nora was right in front of me. Wearing little to nothing. I shuddered at the thought and started to breathe a little faster. What was Nora doing to me?

"My clothes are soaked. I don't have anything to wear." I pulled off my wet shirt and dropped it to the floor.

"Lucky me." I meant it.

"This is really awkward," Nora said. I smiled and moved even closer to her. Little did she know this was the way I wanted it. Just the two of us, nearly naked, close together. I don't think she knew how much she turned me on.

"You should shower." Nora panted. "Right now." I know she didn't want to admit she liked me, but her body was objecting.

"I smell that bad?" Even though I already knew the answer.

To appease Nora, and to get her to reduce her heart rate, I disappeared into the bathroom anyway.

I cranked the water to full steam, even though I couldn't feel it. The steam calmed me and my thoughts.

After a few minutes, I turned off the water and dried myself. Show time. Time to talk to Nora about how I was a fallen angel, had plans to kill her, decided not to, and fell in love with her.

Wait- fell in love with her? Where had that come from? When I had fallen, I fell for a woman. Purely lust. I never felt this before – this was different. I would do anything. Anything to stay close to Nora. Anything to protect her, anything to make her happy. And at that moment, I knew I was in love with her.

I chucked on my wet jeans and strolled out, leaving the candle softly glowing and the bathroom door wide. As I walked into the room, I saw Nora sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall nervously. As I walked in, her eyes immediately jumped to me, staring at my body for a bit too long. I nearly laughed. I knew Nora felt attracted to me.

"What side of the bed do you want?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"Uh…" came her stuttering reply.

I smiled my fox smile, the one I reserved only for Nora in situations like these. "Nervous?" I asked even though I was pretty sure she was.

"No." She said firmly, even though all the signs were screaming yes. She really was a terrible liar.

"You're a bad liar," I stated, smiling. "The worst I've seen." And I'd seen a lot. My Angel was too modest and honest to pull off a good lie. Not that I minded.

She indignantly put her hands on her hips, trying to communicate a silent, "Excuse me?" but all I could concentrate on was her, barely clothed, the shape of her body, her hands on her hips, _my_ hands on her hips.

"Come here." I said, pulling her up. As I brought her to her feet, I could tell she was beginning to trust me. And that made me happy. But then her body went rigid as she spotted something. I was going to ask her what, but then her fingers brushed over my chest, around to my back, to my wing scars. The weakest part of my body, my soul. My shame. She went limp in my hands as I carried her to the bed.

 _Crap, crap, crap!_ I thought. I didn't want her to figure out like this. Her third biggest weakness was passing judgement and I knew she wouldn't be able to understand fully by just my memories. I urgently thought of how to respond in those precious moments she was unconscious. When she came back a few moment later, I was ready.

I pinned her wrists above her head, knowing she would try to run.

I was furious, but I controlled my anger as I interrogated her.

"You weren't supposed to do that." "What did you see?" Did you see me? What did I do? I wanted to ask too, but I didn't want to seem desperate for control.

Nora tried to knee me in the ribs, but obviously I felt nothing.

"Get-off-me!" She screamed.

I slid onto her hips, straddling them, which eliminated the use of legs. If I hadn't been so anxious and angry, I would say I was actually enjoying this position.

"Get-off-me-or-I'll scream!" Nora kept screaming

"You're already screaming. And it isn't going to cause a stir in this place. It's more of a whorehouse than a motel." I was liking this place more and more. I smiled a hard smile. I had to know what she saw before her trust in me, if there was any left, crumbled completely. I needed to give her an explanation before she fled.

"Last chance, Nora. What did you see?"

I could tears springing to her eyes. The softer side of me was screaming to just release her and kiss her instead, but I know she wouldn't reciprocate, especially now.

"You make me sick!" she said. That hurt. "Who are you? Who are you really?" So she knew I wasn't human, then. What else?

"We're getting closer." I replied grimly.

"You want to kill me!" She burst out. My eyes grew colder, my face giving away nothing.

So she knew then, but not in the way I wanted. How could I tell her that I had given up on killing her with her hysterical like this? There was no way.

"The Jeep didn't really die tonight, did it? You lied. You brought me here so you could kill me. That's what Dabria said you want to do. Well, what are you waiting for?" I could see her horror rising as she finally understood. But one thing she was wrong about – I didn't bring here to kill her – I didn't want to kill her anymore, I brought her here so she could finally understand, so she could trust me. Well, it ended up being exactly what I _didn't_ want happen. Nora had zero trust in me now. To her, I was just a killer. Everything she thought about me had changed.

"You've been trying to kill me all along. Right from the start. Are you going to kill me now?" She stared at me, trying to keep her tears from spilling out.

"It's tempting," I tried to reply indifferently. But it was a lie. The only thing that was tempting me right now was her body, pinned under me. I had no desire for a human body if I couldn't have Nora.

She twisted under me, rolling side to side. But it was no use. After a few minutes, she finally stopped and I focused my eyes on her.

"I bet you like this," she said, resigned.

"That would be a smart bet." I replied. It was true. I was enjoying this – not our conversation, but more specifically our positions.

"Just do it." She said, her eyes challenging me. But in her eyes I also saw fear. But I didn't want my Angel to be scared of me.

"Kill you?" I asked.

She nodded. "But first I want to know why. Of all the billions of people out there, why me?"

I was asking the exact same question. _Why her?_ Why did my vassal have to be my own and only true love? Why did Nora have to be the person I had to kill?

"Bad genes." I replied curtly.

"That's it? That's the only explanation I get?" She challenged.

"For now." I had to try to get across to her I no longer wanted her body. _That way_ at least.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice rose in pitch. "I get the rest if the story when you finally break down and kill me?" I heard the anguish in her voice.

"I don't have to break down to kill you. If I'd wanted you dead five minutes ago, you'd have died five minutes ago." Only the second part was true. I had tried to kill her on the Archangel, in her house but I just couldn't. I didn't need to _break down_ to kill her. I just _couldn't_ kill her.

She swallowed hard. At this moment, I was torn between just giving in and kissing her, or telling her the whole truth and forcing her to listen.

I settled for a compromise. I brushed my finger over her birthmark. The birthmark that linked her to Chauncey. To Hank. I was going to explain to her, but she shot me down with another question.

"What about Dabria?" She asked. Was that jealousy I heard in her voice? I guess she still cared for me after all. "She's the same thing you are, isn't she? You're both – angels." Her voice cracked at the last word. I was a bit impressed. She had figured everything out just by one memory.

I rotated slightly off her hips, but kept my hands at her wrists.

"If I ease up, are you going to hear me out?" I needed for her to listen.

"What do you care if I run? You'll just drag me back in here." She responded. True, Angel, Very true.

"Yeah, but that would cause a scene." _And I don't want a scene, especially in your underwear, Angel._

"Is Dabria your girlfriend?" She repeated. Definitely jealousy. She still cared, it was obvious. And I was pleasantly surprised. I thought that she would hate me. Well, I guess she hated me, but still cared for me. If that even made sense.

"Was." _I'm hoping you'll be my girlfriend Angel. If you would just listen._ "It was a long time ago, before I fell to the dark side.' I smiled, attempting dark humour. She didn't even crack a smile. "It was also a mistake." I rocked back on my heels, slowly releasing her. As I much as I liked our closeness, I'm pretty sure she didn't.

She lay on the mattress, breathing hard. Then suddenly she hurled herself at me, shoving my chest. But I didn't feel anything, so I barely even swayed. Nevertheless, she kept hammering me.

I was even a bit amused. I never knew my Angel had it in her.

"Done?" I asked her.

"No!" She tried to elbow me. "What's the matter with you? Don't you feel anything?" _I wish, Angel, I wish._

She rose to her feet and kicked me in the stomach. As cute as this was, I needed to explain to her.

"You've got one more minute. Get your anger out of your system. Then I take over." I said,

Nora surprised me by jumping off the bed and sprinting to the door. Or should I say, _tried_ to. I caught her before she could make it half way. I backed her against the wall, our bodies touching in all the right places. Her long legs pressed up against mine, our chests flush against each other. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Now was not the time.

"I want the truth," Nora said, struggling to keep her tears in check. "Did you come to school to kill me? Was that your aim right from the start?"

A muscle in my jaw jumped. This was not the way I wanted the conversation to go.

She swiped a tear that had escaped. _Don't cry, Angel. Don't cry._

"Are you gloating inside? That's what this is about, isn't it? Getting me to trust you so you could blow it up in my face!" She was furious. It overpowering every other emotion she felt – fear, desperation.

"I get that you're angry – " I started.

"I am ripped apart!" She shouted.

 _Ripped apart. Ripped apart._ In that moment, two things came to light. One was that she still cared. A lot. If she didn't, she wouldn't have been so upset. Two, nothing I said would get across to her now. So I did the only other thing I could have done. I let my emotions speak rather than my words.

I slid my hands up her neck and tilted her head back, kissing her as hard as she could. While I couldn't feel a thing, a shiver went up my spine. Our emotional connection _definitely_ was not lacking. Not at all. My hands dropped to her shoulders, down her arms and rested on the small of her back. The good thing was, she wasn't resisting. _Wait. What just happened?_

I licked my lip. "Did you just bite me?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" She asked furiously.

Just to check, I licked my lips again. Yep, definitely a bite.

"Not everything." I replied.

"Like what?" She retorted.

The answer flew out from my mouth before I could resist.

"You."

I could tell she was on edge, so I tried to calm her down.

 _Relax. Trust Me._ I spoke to her mind.

"Omigosh," she replied. "You're doing it again, aren't you? Messing with my mind." Urgh, great. Just the opposite of what I wanted. She was more worked up now then before.

"You can put more than words in my head, can't you? You can put images – very real images-there." I was impressed. Nora had put this together all by herself. I waited to hear what revelations were coming next.

"The Archangel." She finally said, understanding. "You tried to kill me that night, didn't you? But something went wrong. Then you made me think my cell phone was dead, so I couldn't call Vee. Did you plan to kill me on the ride home? I want to know how you're making me see what you want!"

 _My Angel really was clever, wasn't she?_ The only thing she didn't know was what had supposedly gone wrong – my emotions. The night on the Archangel had taken away all of my will to kill her.

I made sure to keep my face perfectly expressionless, giving away nothing but my words.

"I put the words and images there, but it's up to you if you believe them. It's a riddle. The images overlap reality and you have to figure out which is real."

"Is this a special angel power?"

I shook my head. "Fallen angel power. Any other kind of angel wouldn't invade your privacy, even though they can.

I took a deep breath. While she was figuring everything out, I leaped at the chance to explain everything. I braced my hands on the wall beside Nora's head, one on either side and started to talk.

"I put a thought in Coach's mind to redo the seating chart because I needed to get close to you. I made you think you fell of the Archangel because I wanted to kill you, but I couldn't go through with it. I almost did, but I stopped. I settled for scaring you instead. Then I made you think your cell was dead because I wanted to give you a ride home. When I came inside your house, I picked up a knife. I was going to kill you then." My voice softened, thinking about how close, yet how far I was to killing her. "You changed my mind." About everything.

She took a deep breath.

"I don't understand you. When I told you my dad was murdered, you sounded genuinely sorry. When you met my mum, you were nice."

Wait – nice? No one had ever called me _nice_ before. Scary, yes. Intimidating, yes. But nice?

"Nice." I repeated. "Let's keep that between you and me."

Nora tilted her chin up and narrowed her eyes. What now?

"Get out of my mind! Right now!" she demanded.

What? I wasn't doing anything to her mind!

"I'm not in your mind, Nora."

She bent forward, bracing her hands on her knees, greedily sucking in gulps of air. Concerned, I tried to move towards her.

"Yes, you are. I feel you. So this is how you're going to do it? Suffocate me?" Uh oh. Something was wrong. I couldn't feel any unearthly presence around us, so no one was tampering with her mind. So what was it?

I leaned my shoulder on the wall and faced her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Get away!" she feebly threw out her hand to stop me.

"Get-away-from-me." she gasped. I ignored her.

"I-can't-breathe!" she choked, clawing at the wall, clutching her throat.

Then it dawned on me. Her anemia. I scooped her up and carried her to the chair across the room.

"Put your head between your knees," I instructed, guiding her head down.

A few moments passed.

"Better?" I asked.

She nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had tried so hard to keep her alive, and I wanted her to stay that way.

"Do you have your iron pills with you?"

She shook her head.

"Keep your head down and take long, deep breaths."

She followed my instructions for once.

"Thankyou." She said quietly.

"Still don't trust my motives?" I wanted to see if she still trusted me.

"If you want me to trust you, let me touch your scars again."

I was quiet for a moment. My first reaction was no. Definitely no. I couldn't control what she could see and I didn't want to scare her. Especially since she had some trust in me now after her anemia episode.

"That's not a good idea." I simply replied.

"Why not?" she retorted

"I can't control what you see." I obliged.

"That's kind of the point." I paused. At the same time, I did want her trust. Badly. And obviously she still didn't have enough trust in me.

"You know I'm hiding things." There was a question in my tone. I was hidings things to protect her. But maybe she deserved some explanation.

Her lip wobbled. "Give me a reason to trust you."

I sat at the corner of the bed. Fine then. I would let her.

"Go ahead. Keep in mind that people change, but the past doesn't." Just a warning. I wasn't the same person I was five months ago. When I met Nora everything had changed. My priorities, my beliefs, me. I had changed. And I needed her to know that.

Suddenly, she looked a bit hesitant. Maybe a bit scared, almost. I could tell she was staring at my scars with an unfathomable expression.

"I won't get trapped in there forever, will I?" she asked quietly.

I laughed, a short bark. "No."

She moved closer, sitting on the bed with me. Her hangs moved to my back, then brushed my wing scars. And for the second time that night, she went limp in my hands.

Then a second later, she was back. I looked at her uncertainly. What had she seen this time?

"Then you're definitely not human." She said. "You really are a fallen angel. A bad guy."

I smiled. She thought I was a bad guy, huh?

"You think I'm a bad guy?"

"You possess other people's … bodies."

I nodded. Not the nicest thing to discover.

"Do you want to possess my body?"

"I want to do a lot of things to your body, but that's not one of them." Like kiss her lips, to hold her close, to stroke her hair. But definitely not possess her.

"What's wrong with the body you have?"

"My body is a lot like glass. Real, but outward, reflecting the world around me. You see and hear me, and I see and hear you. When you touch me, you feel it. I don't experience you in the same way. I can't feel you. I experience everything through a sheet of glass and the only way I can cut through that sheet is by possessing a human body." I explained.

"Or part-human." She threw in.

I nearly smiled.

"When you touched my scars, you saw Chauncey?" I guessed.

"I heard you talking you Rixon. He said you possess Chauncey's body for two weeks every year during Cheshvan. He said Chauncey isn't human either. He's Nephilim." Her voice fell to a whisper.

"Chauncey is a cross between a fallen angel and a human. He's immortal like an angel but has all the mortal senses. A fallen angel who wants to feel human sensations can do it in a Nephil's body."

"If you can't feel, why did you kiss me?" she asked.

I traced a finger along her collarbone, then stopped at her heart.

"Because I feel it here, in my heart. I haven't lost the ability to feel emotion." I watched her closely, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Let me put it this way. Our emotional connection isn't lacking." _Angel, I love you._

Her breathing sped up.

"You mean you can fell happy or sad or – " I cut her off.

"Desire." We were getting warmer.

"Why did you fall?" Still with the questions.

I thought of how to phrase everything I fell for in one word.

"Lust." I said finally.

She swallowed visibly.

"Money lust?" she asked.

So she assumed it wasn't lust for a woman then. I smiled.

I thought of how to respond, stroking my jaw.

"And other kinds. I thought if I fell, I'd become human." I explained my previous thinking to her. How naïve I'd been at that time.

"Dabria said you can get your wings back by saving a human life. She said you'll be a guardian angel. You don't want that?" She looked adorably confused.

"It's not for me. I want to be human. I want it more than I've ever wanted anything." _Except you, Angel. I would give up being a human for you._

"What about Dabria? If the two of you aren't together anymore, why is she still here? I thought she was a regular angel. Does she want to be human too?"

Wait- what? Dabria was still here, on earth?

I went deathly still. "Dabria's still on Earth?" This was not good. She must be up to something.

"She got a job at school. She's the new school psychologist, Miss Greene. I've met with her a couple of times. After what I saw in your memory, I thought she took the job to be closer to you."

I was barely listening. Dabria was on earth – at school – meeting with Nora.

"What exactly did she tell you when you met with her?" I asked.

"To stay away from you. She hinted at your dark and dangerous past." She paused. "Something about this is off, isn't it?"

My mind was already racing. I wouldn't put it past Dabria to hurt Nora for the sake of jealousy. She still wasn't over me, it was clear. I had to get Nora home. I needed to keep her safe.

"I need to take you home. Then I'm going to the high school to look through her files and see if I can find something useful. I'll feel better when I know what she's planning."

I stripped the bed of its sheets. Even if I wasn't cold, Nora probably was.

"Wrap yourself in these." I told her, handing her the bundle of sheets.

I could tell she was thinking hard, from the pensive expression on her face.

"She still has feelings for you. Maybe she wants me out of the picture." She said, putting it together.

Our eyes locked.

"It crossed my mind." I replied.

I quickly ducked into the bathroom and threw on my wet tee, formulating a plan.

"I'll go get the Jeep, I'll pull around to the back exit in twenty. Stay in the motel until then." I said, hoping she would follow my instructions.

I ducked out of the room, sending a quick prayer up to look after my Angel and left the motel.

 **How was that for my first ever fanfic? I spent ages on it, so I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, review please? Thankyou so much!**


End file.
